Spectrum of War - Remastered
by Mkchief34
Summary: When both the Republic and the Separatists stumble onto a planet protected by both the UNSC and the Swords of Sanghelios, all four sides must deal with the consequences, including a new war in the stars, the results of which would be unthinkable...Post Halo 5 AU, set in Season 2 of Clone Wars.
1. Introduction - The Spectrum of War

The Year is 2564.

The UNSC has reached a new pinnacle in the years following the Human-Covenant War's end and the defeat of the Promethean Guardians and the Banished following. Though the last remnants of the Domain have been swept away, and with it much of the Promethean Warrior-Servants, the cost is still being counted in lost planets, ships, and human lives, both soldiers and civilians.

However, the UNSC has also made great leaps forward in its time. The average lifespan of an AI has been reworked from seven years to nearly twenty-eight, thanks to newly acquired Forerunner data. The UNSC Spirit of Fire, recovered from The Ark, was given a fresh set of upgrades to the once-ageing vessel, turning it once more into a fabled warship alongside the UNSC Infinity and the newly constructed UNSC supercarrier Remembrance. All three form the UNSC Battlegroup Alpha, the tip of the spear for the UNSC Navy.

Worlds once ravaged by the Guardians or glassed by the Covenant are being mass-terraformed by Forerunner constructs that now serve the UNSC. Holdouts of Covenant remnants are being revealed and eliminated by the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum, and the Swords of Sanghelios. Atriox and his Banished, once feared, are now allies of the UNSC.

Everything seems to be turning around for Humanity and its allies.

Until four months ago, when reports reach Earthed, Fleetcom, and the Office of Naval Intelligence about strange vessels being reported near the protected research world of Cadenza. From what the local UNSC staff, mostly scientists and a few Sangheili colleagues can tell, these vessels have been setting up military bases on the planet's eastern continent, seemingly oblivious to the presence of the other ships and UNSC research outposts.

The reports were not concerning until word came a month later, when a UNSC outpost reported that two kinds of beings were engaging in all-out warfare on the eastern continent.

Quickly deciding to investigate, Fleetcom dispatches the UNSC Infinity, UNSC Remembrance, and the UNSC Spirit of Fire alongside the carrier Shadow of Intent to Cadenza, fully prepared for anything.

The crew of each ship expected battle. However, the UNSC and its allies did not foresee that they were not alone in their galaxy.

And the seemingly endless war in a galaxy beyond has come to their doorstep.

-H-

The Clone Wars continue to rage throughout the galaxy, converging into a stalemate between the Republic and the Separatist Alliance. After the Republic's successful second invasion of Geonosis, the Senate receives a report that a new Separatist fleet has moved into a distant corner of the galaxy, with their purpose unknown.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and the Clones of the 212th and 501st are deployed with a Republic battlegroup at their back to find the enemy fleet and investigate further.

However, the Separatists have gone further than expected, and brought both sides to an unknown corner of space, arriving at a presumably unoccupied planet.

Neither the Republic or the Separatists know that this planet is far from unoccupied, and both intrusions have not gone unnoticed...


	2. Chapter 1 - Arrival

Slipspace, En route to Planet Cadenza

Bridge, UNSC Infinity

=H=

"Captain Lasky?"

Thomas Lasky, Captain of the UNSC Infinity, turned to the command table. Roland, the ship's AI, beckoned him over with a smile.

"Something the matter, Roland?" Lasky asked.

"Not much." Roland replied. "Just that Captain Rileigh of the Remembrance just reported in with news. The full force of Battlegroup Alpha is coming in behind us when we arrive at Cadenza."

"The entire fleet?" Lasky asked, surprised.

"With some additional units from the Swords of Sanghelios." Roland said. "Once we reach Cadenza, we'll probably have enough firepower to convince whoever's fighting there to not mess with us."

"Glad to hear it." Lasky said. "Any clue as to who our new arrivals are?"

"Negative." Roland sighed. "The researchers there haven't been able to contact us due to security fears and risk of detection. Once we get there, we'll need to deploy units fast and tell our guests they're risking war with the UNSC, and quickly."

"Good work Roland." Lasky nodded. "Get some rest."

As Roland gave a thumbs-up and blinked out, Lasky strode back to the bridge viewport. The veteran Captain had seen the Infinity through the first and second Battles of Requiem, the Domain Crisis, the Banished conflict, and now this.

Whoever the mystery contacts were, they were bold to land on a UNSC occupied planet.

Lasky turned away and headed for the elevator, intent on getting some sleep for himself, because he knew that the next time he'd get that luxury was unknown.

=H=

Cadenza, Republic Cruiser Resolute

Primary Bridge

=H=

Standing on the bridge near the holotable, Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano browsed through the latest intel on the pursued Separatist fleet they had cornered on this world. Though the Republic had superior firepower and positioning, the Separatists had numbers, as their fleet had nearly seven ships more than the Republic task force.

"You're still awake, Commander?"

Ahsoka turned to see Clone Captain Rex approach, his helmet off.

"Couldn't sleep." Ahsoka replied sheepishly. "I thought I'd do something helpful."

"Good on you." Rex said. "Anything interesting?"

"Well, there is one thing." she admitted, pulling up a map of the planet. "When we first landed here this morning, I was studying the holomaps and I found this."

Ahsoka moved the display, showing Rex a section of the Planet. As she zoomed in, the form of a small settlement could be seen.

"You think there's someone here after all?" Rex asked.

"Maybe." Ahsoka murmured in reply. "The scans could be wrong, but that definitely looks like someone made a home here. Problem is, they're outside the range of both the Separatists and our own fleet."

"A keen insight." Admiral Yularen said, coming forward. "Good evening."

"Evening, sir." Rex said. "What do you think?"

"I've also been studying this planet, Commander." Yularen said. "And I think you're onto something."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked, surprised.

"I've been to this planet before." Yularen said. "A year before now. A Corporate blockade was preventing a Republic colony from receiving vital supplies. Our fleet took a beating, but we managed to lift the blockade. However, I did manage to capture this during the battle."

Yularen inserted a holochip, revealing the image of a battle formation of Republic and Trade Federation vessels. Then, a small ship entered the battle, observed for a few moments, and jumped away.

"That ship was not one of ours, nor was the enemy." Yularen said. "I've never seen a ship like it before. It featured a cloaking device that was seemingly a lot more powerful than our own."

"How?" Rex asked. "I thought you could detect those ships by their magnetic signature."

"We couldn't for this one." Yularen said. "There was no signature to track. I did manage to capture that footage before it jumped to lightspeed."

"So what's your theory?" Rex asked.

"I believe that we've stumbled onto a planet occupied by an unknown faction." Yularen said quietly. "We did have to avoid a large supernova to reach this world. We are on the very edge of unknown territory, bordering a galaxy that was previously unreachable."

"Woah." Ahsoka said. "Do you think they'll be friendly?"

"We'll see." Yularen said. "I'm planning to brief Generals Skywalker and Kenobi in the morning when we resume our engagement. And if we have stumbled into another occupied Galaxy, we must be ready."

Rex and Ahsoka nodded.

"We should all get some rest." Rex said, stretching and giving a slight yawn. "Goodnight, sir."

As the three parted ways for bed, the stars over the unknown planet continued to flicker and fade, like ghostly lanterns.

=H=

As the ships of both Republic and Separatist fleets lay quiet, on the surface of Cadenza, the UNSC research complex remained at action stations. The squad of UNSC Marines and a few Sangheili warriors were armed at all times, and currently monitoring the unknown fleets in orbit.

They had been meaning to send an intel package to the confirmed arrivals of UNSC Battlegroup Alpha, but security paranoia and fear had kept them from doing so. Until the UNSC arrived and they could be contacted safely, the base was to remain radio silent per UNSC First Contact procedures.

As the doctors, scientists, and engineers went to bed after checking their defensive sentry turrets, one stayed awake. Doctor Harvey Dawes climbed out of his bunk and went to his footlocker, with was emblazoned with the logo of the UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Troopers.

Dawes had been an ODST during the Human-Covenant War, and had entered the civilian field after the war's end. Now, he was on Cadenza serving as the chief medical officer.

But no matter where he went, his locker went with him. Not only did it contain his ODST armor, but a UNSC M7 SMG. Though it was a bit bigger than the magnums used by the scientists for personal defense, or the few Assault Rifles used by the Marine Guards, it was still a lethal weapon.

Dawes took the SMG out and began to check the weapon over, starting by clearing the chamber and loading a magazine of rounds.

"Still awake, sir?"

Dawes turned to see the station's support AI, Caleb, appear on a pedestal. Dawes sighed and smirked slightly.

"Yeah. It's mostly my nerves, Caleb." Dawes replied.

"Sorry to hear that." Caleb replied. "It's quiet around here. Do you think we'll be attacked, sir?"

"What do you think?" Dawes raised an eyebrow.

"Well, assuming both fleets are hostile and we provoke them somehow, it's likely." Caleb said gravely. "Of course, that's my personal input on the matter."

"It's not like we're a military facility either." Dawes said. "We've barely got enough firepower to fend off a platoon, let alone an enemy fleet with who-knows-how-many soldiers aboard. Or two, for that matter."

"I see." Caleb said. "Should I send the distress beacon?"

Dawes turned and nodded, but quickly added "In the morning, and discreetly."

"Yes, sir." Caleb said. "I've got confirmation that UNSC Battlegroup Alpha is en route, so hopefully this whole thing gets resolved soon. I'll see you in the morning, sir."

Dawes nodded as Caleb blinked out. As he resealed his footlocker and headed to bed, his dreams were filled with his past experiences of the Human-Covenant War.


	3. Chapter 2 - First Contact

As the Infinity, Remembrance, and Spirit of Fire exited Slipspace, the crews of the three ships could see the two unknown fleets waiting at rest, with no signs of action towards each other or the UNSC research complex on the southern continent, near the landing zones of both fleets.

Lasky, onboard the Infinity, had put Spartan Fireteam Crimson, a veteran unit, alongside a team or two of ODSTs to deploy in case of an attack. But so far, it was quiet.

"Ensign, any updates?" Lasky asked one of the bridge crew.

"None as of now, sir." the soldier replied. "Fireteam Crimson and ODST Squad Lancer are standing by for action should you give the word."

"Copy." Lasky sighed. "How's our comms beacon coming along?"

"Almost done." Roland said from the holotable. "I'm not sure what language these contacts speak, so I'm preparing the beacon in the three most likely languages that we know of, including English."

"Good work." Lasky smiled slightly in relief. "Send it out as soon as you can to both fleets."

"Yes, sir."

Roland saluted and winked out. As Lasky watched the two fleets remain at rest, he ran a hand through his forehead, wiping the sweat from his brow.

=H=

Separatist Fleet, Flagship Cruiser Mynaris

Bridge

=H=

As the Battle Droids worked ceaselessly at their stations, a Tactical Droid approached the Separatist Admiral.

"We have confirmed three unknown vessels on the right flank." the Tactical Droid buzzed. "They have not engaged our fleet, but are presumably scouting us. I suggest confronting them and engaging if necessary."

"No." said the Admiral, a lanky being by the name of Sosren. "Let's not provoke them. We have many things to worry about, three unknown ships do not bother me."

"Yes, sir." the Droid replied. As it walked off, Sosren placed his head in his hands, thinking hard. Sosren was a lanky, monkey-like being, hailing from the same word as Osi Sobek, the Warden of the Separatist Prison known as the Citadel. Sosren was not as strong as the Warden, but a brilliant strategist, compared to the famous Admiral Trench in terms of tactical know-how.

He had taken his fleet at the request of Count Dooku to this world in order to establish a base, in order to flank the Republic's hold on several nearby worlds. However, the three unknown ships suggested that the world was inhabited, or seen to by some unknown faction.

In any case, that concerned him. He knew that if this faction was hostile, they would likely join the Republic against the Separatists, and force a war on two fronts. Sosren intended to keep it a one-on-one war, with no factions joining either side.

Because this faction was unknown in all terms, from technological prowess to weapons development. For all Sosren knew, this faction had some superweapon that could destroy a planet.

Sosren gave an exhausted sigh and pulled up his tactical readouts via his holotable. As he looked over his army's latest intelligence, he raised an eyebrow upon seeing a small settlement not too far from his forward outpost.

"Captain." he spoke. "Send a recon force of Commando Droids to this settlement here. Gather intelligence and evaluate, that and that alone. Do not engage unless attacked or provoked. Those are my orders."

"Yes, sir." the Tactical Droid buzzed, as it relayed the Admiral's orders to the appropriate team of Droids. Sosren strode towards the front of the bridge, eyeing the Republic Vessels with a raised brow. He recognized the markings of one as the Resolute, the flagship of General Anakin Skywalker.

"Hmm." Sosren murmured. From what Sosren could remember, Skywalker was a bold and daring commander, taking risks and engaging relentlessly. Moreover, he would most likely be in the company of General Obi-Wan Kenobi, a more patient Jedi and a more by-the-book strategist.

"Lieutenant." Sosren said, the Battle Droid in question poking his head towards him in recognition.

"Download the files we have available on the Resolute and the battle strategies of Generals Skywalker and Kenobi." he ordered. "I must know more about our presumed opponents."

"Roger, roger." the Droid replied, as it typed away on the data interface it was stationed at. Sosren drew his fingers through his beard, eyeing the files on his right-side console.

Then, he stopped at one particular note and eyed it carefully.

General Skywalker likes to improvise strategies as the battle progresses, and a well-balanced or adaptable set of tactics can overwhelm him.

"I believe I have all I need, Lieutenant, thank you." Sosren said. "You may stop sending the files."

"Roger, roger."

Sosren scoffed in a half-amused way as the stream of data ended, finishing with a barely muttered "Droids".

=H=

As a Separatist Shuttle carrying a squad of Commando Droids flew down towards the settlement, back onboard the Resolute, Skywalker, Kenobi, Ahsoka, and Yularen, alongside Rex, Cody, Echo, and Fives stood near the holotable.

"They still haven't engaged us yet?" Rex asked. "That's odd."

"But not out of the ordinary for who I believe our adversary is." Yularen said. "I believe we are facing Admiral Sosren Thio."

"He's good?" Anakin asked.

"Very." Yularen replied. "He is compared to the famed Admiral Trench in terms of his experience and strategies employed. He is a patient leader, and quite brilliant in using unorthodox tactics."

"You sound like that's from a personal experience." Obi-Wan said.

"I studied with him at the Naval Academy years ago." Yularen said. "He left and returned home to help aid his ailing father in government affairs taking place on his homeworld. I never thought we'd be on opposing sides."

"And what's your feeling?" Ahsoka asked.

"He tends to be on the reserved side of the battlefield, but this is unlike him." Yularen frowned. "He would never attack in the same way twice, and such would keep his adversaries guessing at his next move while moving to engage on a grand scale."

"So, knowing that…" Yularen continued. "I think we should do some reconaissance on the opposing base. Knowing if they're planning to attack down there may give us the advantage up here."

"I think that might work." Obi-Wan said. "Echo, Fives?"

"Yes, sir?" the two Clones asked.

"Are you familiar with Troopers Waxer and Boil?"

"We've met." Echo said.

"I want the four of you on this mission." Obi-Wan said. "Head down towards the Separatist base and find out what they are planning, then report back."

"Yes, sir!"

As the two Clones left to find Waxer and Boil, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin.

''If you were expecting me to send you, Anakin, you were mistaken." he smiled. "Or are you frowning because you're stuck up here?"

Anakin looked away, mumbling in protest to the chuckles coming from Yularen, Rex, Cody, and Ahsoka.

=H=

As the four Clones entered a Republic Shuttle and Echo took the Pilot's seat, Waxer chuckled slightly.

"What's up?" Fives asked.

"Just thinking." Waxer replied. "About a Twi'lek youngling we met on Ryloth. I wonder how she's doing about now…"

"Well, I hope she's doing fine." Boil said. "But knowing Ryloth is free now makes me feel that she's doing alright."

"And on that note, we're heading out!" Echo said as the shuttle lifted off, and the Clones strapped themselves in for the ride.

=H=

"Sir?"

Dawes turned away from his desk to see Caleb appear and salute. From what Dawes could tell, the AI was worried.

"What's the matter?" Dawes asked.

"The forward of UNSC Battlegroup Alpha has arrived, but something's jamming our comms." Caleb said. "I've sent the distress beacon to them three times, but it hasn't gone through."

"Keep at it." Dawes said. "Any idea what's jamming us?"

"No clue." Caleb said. "The transmitters are working fine, but...wait."

"Something wrong?" Dawes asked.

"Yeah, something is." Caleb replied. "The proximity sensors just tripped near the main gate. I've got at least seven unknowns, and I think they're armed...plus they appear to be robots of some kind, according to the security feed."

Dawes pulled up the feed, and saw several skeletal-looking robots painted black using a blowtorch to cut open the main gate. He could also see what appeared to be an SMG or carbine on each of their backs.

"Caleb?" Dawes said. "Get everyone to the bunker, and alert the Guards that we have guests. I'll kit up."

"You got it." Caleb said. "Should I resend the beacon and activate Lockdown procedures?"

Dawes nodded as the AI began sealing doors and preparing the automated defense turrets in the plaza to engage if needed.

=H=

As the Republic Shuttle landed, Echo, Fives, Waxer, and Boil equipped Night Vision visors to their helmets and set out into the pine forest that surrounded them. After a while, they found strange marks in the ground.

"Hey, Echo?" Fives asked. "Is it me, or are these droid footprints here?"

"Yeah, they are." Waxer replied. "Should we tell the Generals?"

"Trying to." Echo said, working on his wrist Comlink. "Something's blocking our signal. Let's follow the tracks, see where the clankers are heading."

The Clones loaded their weapons and proceeded through the forest, their blasters sweeping from side to side at every noise. Then, they reached the top of a crevice, overlooking a large complex.

"Huh. This isn't the Separatist base." Echo said. "What is this place?"

"Dunno." Waxer said. "Huh, there's writing on that one sign there."

"What's it say?" Boil asked.

"I think it says...Leon Clark Research Outpost, UNSC, Planet Cadenza." Echo said. "It's like basic, only a lot more blocky and intricate. That's my guess, anyway."

"UNSC." Fives said. "I think we should go. There's…"

"Look, droids!" Waxer called out, pointing to several Commando Droids in the outpost's plaza, along with several humanoids in white coats, and three larger beings with a hunched-over frame.

"And they've got prisoners." Echo said. "We should engage."

"Copy." Fives said. "Waxer, move to that building and set up. Boil, get them away from the hostages. Echo, you and I will take them out once they're clear."

"Copy that." the Clones said as they moved to attack positions.

=H=

Dawes and the Swords of Sanghelios Elites assigned as extra protection barely had time to get the Marine Guards and the other scientists into the security bunker and lock it before they were captured by the robots and were now held at gunpoint.

Dawes had managed to grab his M7 and hide it under his coat alongside a M6G Magnum, and the Elites had their Plasma Rifles and a Covenant Carbine, but they had been taken by the robots and one was cataloguing them on a datapad.

''Where are the others of your kind that reside here?" the robot's leader asked in a dark, mechanical voice.

Dawes simply gave the droid a raised middle finger. He was an ODST, he could likely handle them...if they moved away long enough for him to reach his M7 and open fire. The droids, however, didn't seem to know or recognize the gesture, and they glanced at each other unknowingly before moving to defensive posts.

"Sir?" Caleb said through Dawes's earpiece. "I could try hacking them, if you want."

"No. Don't provoke them further." Dawes said. "We need a distraction and backup. Did you send the beacon out?"

"Yes." Caleb replied. "I reached Captain Thomas Lasky of the UNSC Infinity. He's sending ODSTS and a Spartan Fireteam as we speak, but they have to reach us from the other side of the planet. It might take a little time."

"It'll have to do for now." Dawes said. Then, he saw a flash of white armor in the shadows. A humanoid wearing white armor with some orange markings move into position while holding a long rifle.

Realizing that he could help, Dawes whistled. The humanoid looked at Dawes, who motioned the following orders with his head and hands.

Take the two on the left. I'll get the ones on the right.

The being nodded and moved to fire. Dawes gave a nod and went for his M7 as the being opened fire with a blast of lasers.

=H=

As Waxer dropped the two Commando droids, the human drew a small black weapon from under his coat and opened fire. The telltale crack of bullets erupted, and Waxer realized it was a small slugthrower.

However, most slugthrowers were inferior to blasters in terms of damage, accuracy, or durability. This one was different, as the bullets easily tore through the droid's plating and send it to the ground in a heap of scrap metal.

At this, Echo, Fives, and Boil attacked, and it wasn't long before the other beings had retrieved their weapons and opened fire as well. The Commando Droids were caught off-guard, but one fired at one of the larger beings, landing a headshot.

Waxer expected the being to die, but instead, a golden aura formed around the being's body and absorbed the blow, flaring brightly. Waxer raised his eyebrows, as personal energy shields were long lost in the days of the Old Republic.

Apparently that wasn't the case here. The being dropped the last droid with a headshot and nodded to the humanoid.

"Thanks, Rishav." the humanoid said. "Can you get the gate sealed? I'll handle this."

"As you wish, Doctor." the being, or Rishav, said as he and the others moved a large crate in front of the hole in the gate, sealing it thoroughly.

"I don't know who you are or where you come from, but I'm grateful." the humanoid said. "I'm Doctor Harvey Dawes, I lead the med staff here at the Clark Research Outpost."

"I'm CT-27-5555, but call me Fives." Fives said. "This is Echo, Waxer, and Boil."

"Nice to meet you all." Dawes said. "I take it you're with one of the two fleets in orbit?"

"Yeah, the Galactic Republic." Echo said. "And those were Separatist Commando Droids. The long story short is that weren't not from this Galaxy, and we're fighting a war against the Separatists."

"That figures." Dawes replied. "Look, you need to tell whoever's in charge of this Republic fleet you guys are in UNSC-governed territory. Not only that, but the UNSC has three flagships waiting on the far side of the planet waiting to engage you guys should you make the first move."

"Why?" Waxer asked.

"Because we saw it as a potential invasion." Dawes said. "Let's just say the last time we met beings like you from another portion of our galaxy, they put us on the edge of extinction. We need to tell the UNSC that you guys are friendly, and we need to do that right now."

"Why and how?" Boil asked.

"Because our outpost's AI sent a distress beacon not too long ago, and UNSC forces are incoming to this location in order to respond." Dawes said. "Once they get here, you can explain what's going on. As for how, we've got a high-yield transmitter in the base. We can send a signal from there."

"When should they get here?" Fives asked.

Then, the roar of engines could be heard, as a large winged craft set itself down outside the plaza. The craft was colored black and primarily green, and marked with a broad white "UNSC" on the sides. As the doors on it opened, humans wearing black combat gear and wielding various ballistic weapons approached.

But what made the clones do a double-take was the four towering soldiers that came out after them. They were clad in armor from head-to-toe, and though they possessed varying designs and colors, they all were at least a good amount taller than the black-armored ones. Their leader was colored gray and red, with his armor bearing patterns akin to roaring flames, along with a skull on his helmet. As it approached, Dawes came forward.

"Hello, Spartan." he said. "I take it Captain Lasky was concerned?"

The "Spartan" laughed and took off his helmet, revealing a human face with brown hair and a stubble beard, and bright blue eyes..

"More than ever once he got your distress beacon." the Spartan replied. "Spartan Christopher McCord, UNSC, leader of Fireteam Crimson. These are Spartans Laura Raines, Emily Hall, and David Crosse."

The other Spartans came forward. Laura's armor was brown and blue, Emily's was white and yellow, and David's was black and green.

"Your pals?" Spartan McCord asked.

"They're friendlies." Dawes said. "The blue ones are Echo and Fives, and the orange ones are Waxer and Boil. They're soldiers from another galaxy, and apparently their war brought them here."

"Why?" Spartan Crosse asked.

"We believe the Separatists were planning to use this world as a forward base, but they nor us realized it was alreay taken." Echo said. "We were to supposed to recon the Separatist base, but we stopped to save Doctor Dawes and his pals from those Commando Droids."

Spartan McCord looked at Echo with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you confirm what they're saying?" he asked the being called Rishav, who nodded.

"Yes, Spartan." Rishav said. "Those "Droids" took us prisoner after we got everyone else into the security bunker. They saved our lives."

"Alright, then." Spartan McCord said. "Captain, find that bunker and get everyone back to the Infinity. Doctor, you'll need to help us contact the UNSC battlegroup in orbit and in transit that we've got confirmed friendlies. And you four are coming with us to explain yourselves."

"Yes, sir!" Echo said. "Do you mind if we borrow your transmitter? We need to alert the Resolute of the situation."

"Do it." Hall said. "I'll go with you. Doctor?"

As Hall took Dawes and the Clones to the radio room, McCord returned to the Pelican to contact Captain Lasky.

=H=

"Generals! Echo's team just checked in!" a Clone said from his station on the Resolute's bridge. As the Jedi, Rex, Cody, and Yularen moved to the holotable, the holograms of all four troopers appeared.

"What happened?" Rex asked. "Why didn't you check in?"

"We got sidetracked, sir." Echo said. "We've got a lot to tell you. Generals, we've stumbled onto an inhabited planet. And it's not exactly independently spoken for."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked. Then, the holographic form of Spartan Laura Hall appeared, stunning the Jedi, Yularen, and the clones.

"I can answer that." the being said. "I'm Laura Hall, a UNSC Spartan and member of Fireteam Crimson. This planet is overseen by the United Nations Space Command, and we have been monitoring both your and your adversaries' fleets for a few days now. Either you can explain what it is that both of your sides are doing here, or you can risk the consequences. If you're wondering what those are in particular, look to your left flank in a few moments."

As the Jed turned to the viewport, a massive fleet at least twice the size of the Separatist and Republic Fleets combined entered the system alongside three massive vessels that were obviously the Capital ships of the fleet. Most were UNSC vessels of varying designs, but there were a few Carriers and Corvettes belonging to the Swords of Sanghelios and the Banished. They were lead by the famed Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent, led by the Arbiter Thel' Vadam and Shipmaster Rtas' Vadum.

Suffice to say, the sight made everyone on both the Republic and Separatist vessels pale and freeze up in shock as the UNSC Battlegroup Alpha moved to a defensive formation.

"So…" Hall asked as the Jedi, Clones, and Yularen returned to the Holotable, with intimidated looks in their eyes. "You ready to start talking? Because we are."

=H=

_Author's Note_

_This will be a new thing that I do to help explain the story further. _

_And yes, the members of Spartan Fireteam Crimson are my own OC characters, and here are their armor variants if you want to visualize them better._

_Chris - Recruit (Charred Permutation), Battle Rifle and SMG._

_Laura - Jumpmaster (Regular), Assault Rifle and Dual Magnums._

_Emily - Anubis (Regular), DMR and Magnum._

_David - Enforcer (Regular), SAW and SMG._


	4. Chapter 3 - Negotiations

On both the Republic and Separatist flagships, there was silence. Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, who was completely astounded at the sight of the UNSC battlegroup on their left flank.

"Our apologies." Obi-Wan said to Spartan Hall. "We didn't mean to intrude on this world. We suspected our adversaries were planning to use this world as a forward base to attack us."

"Funny you should mention these Separatists." Hall replied. "They told me the exact same thing, only with the roles reversed. I'm not one to make diplomatic overtures, that's well above my pay grade, but we have a proposition for you, sir."

"State it." Obi-Wan replied.

"Your and your side's leadership along with that of the Separatists will fly over to the UNSC Infinity and begin negotiations with Captain Lasky." Hall said. "For the moment, we are not on your side or theirs in your war, and for the most part, we want to keep it that way."

"When should we arrive?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Come whenever you are ready. The Separatists have already confirmed their participation, so I would suggest you make it quick." Spartan Hall said. "Over and out."

As Hall's hologram faded, Anakin walked back over to the holotable.

"This is just brilliant." he grumbled. "I bet we could take them."

"With all due respect, Anakin, that is not your decision." Obi-Wan replied. "I believe this requires a more talkative approach. We can't simply use force as the only way out of every situation."

"General Kenobi is correct." Admiral Yularen added. "We can't take them. They outnumber our fleet by at least two-to-one, and seeing as they're in assertive positions, are more than capable of holding their own. We should negotiate."

"Fine." Anakin sighed. "I don't like this, though."

"You don't have to like it. That's why I'm here." Obi-Wan smirked, causing Rex, Cody, and Ahsoka to chuckle at Anakin's ensuing expression.

=H=

As the Spartans of Fireteam Crimson and the ODSTs returned to the Infinity via their Pelican along with Doctor Dawes, Echo, Fives, Waxer, and Boil headed back to their waiting Gunship and flew towards the Resolute.

"So, Echo, what do you make of all this?" Fives asked.

"I'm not sure." Echo replied. "That's probably for the Generals to decide."

"Agreed." Boil added. "Besides, you didn't hear this from me, but those Spartans looked pretty intimidating."

"Yeah, especially the one with the red armor." Waxer sighed. "He gave me chills."

"Speaking of…" Echo said. "I wonder how those slugthrowers did that."

"Did what?" Boil raised an eyebrow.

"Tear so easily through those clankers." Echo sighed. "I mean, if they can do that to a droid, then what about us?"

"Fair point." Fives shrugged. "I just hope that we'll get them on our side after all."

As they landed on the Resolute's hangar deck, they were quickly swept up by Rex and Cody to deploy to the UNSC Infinity as part of the Republic's security detail.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire." was what Echo quipped to Fives once they were on the second Republic Gunship with the Generals, Rex, and Cody, and Admiral Yularen.

"So, what happened down there?" Rex asked the four Clones, who told the group of their attempted rescue and their contact with the UNSC. At the end, Kenobi lowered his brow in though.

"Slugthrowers that can pierce Commando Droid armor...interesting." he murmured.

"Didn't just pierce it, sir." Waxer said. "It tore right through it like it wasn't even there. I could see the droid's mangled insides, it was that powerful. The best part is that the slugthrower itself was pretty small. I don't want to know if the UNSC has anything bigger than that."

"True." Ahsoka said. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

As they approached the Infinity, a Sheathipede Shuttle from the Separatist fleet flew alongside them, and a squadron of UNSC Mark-III Sabre fighters took formation around them. As they landed in the Infinity's hangar, Captain Lasky of the Infinity, Captain Cutter of the Spirit of Fire, and Captain Rileigh of the Remembrance, alongside the Arbiter and Shipmaster Vadum', stood to receive them.

"Are we set?" Captain Rileigh asked.

"We're all green here, Captain." Roland reported. "I've got the conference room standing by."

"Good." Lasky said. "Let's give our guests a warm welcome."

As both the Republic and Separatist shuttles landed, both sides disembarked and stood next to each other.

"Greetings. I'm Thomas Lasky, Captain of the UNSC Infinity. This is James Cutter, Captain of the UNSC Spirit of Fire, Captain Andrew Rileigh, of the UNSC Remembrance, the Arbiter Thel' Vadam, and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum, of the Swords of Sanghelios." Lasky said. "Welcome aboard."

"Greetings, Captain." the Separatist admiral spoke. "I am Admiral Sosren Thio, of the Separatist Alliance."

"I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master of the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan said. "This is General and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan learner Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, followed by Troopers Waxer, Boil, Echo, and Fives. Well met, Captain Lasky."

"Let's head to the conference room." Lasky said. "Now that we're all acquainted."

As they followed the Captains, the Arbiter eyed Ahsoka with an air of curiosity.

"Is something wrong...Arbiter?" she asked.

"I was merely observing you." the Arbiter replied. "You seem quite young for the battlefield."

"I'm old enough to be a Jedi." Ahsoka said. "Is that a problem?"

"Seemingly only for me." was the reply. "It would be unwise in my opinion to bring young ones into battle. They have yet to truly realize the scope of war."

Before Ahsoka could ask what the Arbiter meant, he had moved forward to speak with Shipmaster Rtas Vadum'. She took in a breath and followed, until they reached the conference room on the Infinity. The UNSC took the front and back seats, with the Republic and Separatists on the left and right.

"Now that we're all set…" Lasky asked. "You can tell me what exactly the conflict is between you, and why it led you here."


	5. Chapter 4 - The Start of War, Part One

"That...is quite a lot to understand." Captain Cutter mused, glancing at the Jedi, Clones, and Admiral Thio. "However, this does not explain why you intruded into UNSC space and aimed to establish bases on a protected world."

"That was our mistake." Kenobi spoke. "We believed this planet was uninhabited."

"As did we." Sosren spoke. "The Separatist High Command ordered my fleet to move to this planet in order to cut off the Republic forces here. I see now that my orders made no indication this planet was claimed."

"I see." Lasky said. "Captain Rileigh, your thoughts?"

"I am relieved that neither the Republic or the Separatists are willing to risk war with the UNSC." Rileigh said, regarding their earlier mutual agreement to withdraw all Republic and Separatist forces from Cadenza. "However, I am worried that whoever leads your respective factions will see things in a different light."

"Agreed." Cutter spoke. "We are neutral in your conflict, and as far as we know, the UNSC wants to keep it that way."

"And we do not wish to sway that opinion." Obi-Wan replied. "Now, is there anything else you wish to know?"

"For the moment, we are finished." Lasky said. "Fireteam Crimson, escort our guests back to the hangar."

'If I may, Captain Lasky…" Sosren spoke. "I would like a final word in private."

Lasky nodded, but he seemed curious as a result of the Admiral's request. As the Spartans and the Republic's representatives left, Sosren gave a sign.

"Captain Lasky, I need a favor." he said gravely.

"What kind of favor?" Lasky asked. Sosren gave a frown in reply.

"I have no enduring allegiance to the Separatists." he admitted. "Though the Alliance is justified in their saying that the Republic has become corrupted from the inside, I don't believe war is the answer to it. I only joined the Alliance because of pressure from my kin and their need for capable commanders."

"Then why not defect to the Republic?" Lasky asked.

"Because I would most certainly be killed by Separatist spies." Sosren replied. "And the leader of the Alliance, Count Dooku, would easily be able to hunt me down and execute me for treason."

"Who is this Count?" Lasky asked.

"He was once a Jedi, but became swayed to evil." Sosren replied. "He is capable of using the Force and battling with a Lightsaber like the Jedi, but he is not one of them. He is called a "Sith", according to his own words and that of his Acolytes and Master. Who is Master is, I do not know nor do I wish to."

"Which brings me to my request." Sosren asked. "When I had to take a message from my Tactical Droid, it was Count Dooku, who knew of our negotiations, ordering me by his Master's command to take the Planet for the Separatists. He made it clear that the UNSC was to be considered as a threat and dealt with as one."

"So what do you plan to do?" Lasky frowned.

"I intend to fulfill my orders, but…" Sosren spoke while Lasky bit back his potential outburst of anger. "I will sabotage our efforts. I ask you to board my cruiser and capture me, then turn me over to the Republic. Their lead Admiral, one Wulff Yularen, is an old friend of mine. I would also ask that the Republic be kept out of our engagement."

"I see." Lasky said. "Alright, Admiral, have it your way. When do you plan to strike?"

"At 0600 hours." Sosren replied. "Be prepared to engage once my cruisers attempt to hit you from both sides."

"Alright." Lasky replied. "Good luck, Admiral."

"And to you, Captain."

As both the Republic and Separatist Shuttles returned to their fleets, Lasky told the other UNSC Captains of Sosren's proposal and the information regarding Count Dooku and his mysterious master.

"This is a curious case." Cutter admitted. "A Separatist admiral using us as a proxy in order to be captured by the Republic. A rather bold move on his part."

"And this Count Dooku concerns me." Rileigh added. "If he's as powerful as these Jedi, what's to keep him from coming here and settling things personally should Admiral Thio's attack fail?"

"That's a good point, Andrew." Lasky said. "But we'll deal with this Sith later. For now, we can focus on the request from the Admiral. We'll have Spartan teams board once the Separatist flagship is disabled. I'll have Red Team and Blue Team put on standby, if that's agreeable, Captain Cutter."

"Certainly." Cutter replied. "We should get some rest, gentlemen. Tomorrow morning, we're going to have one helluva wakeup call."

"Then let's not miss it." Rileigh said. "I'll have the Remembrance ready to go by the time the Separatists move in."

"The Spirit of Fire will take the right flank, and the Remembrance will take the left." Lasky said. "Infinity will push through the middle. If everything goes to plan, we'll have nothing to worry about."

"Anakin, credit for your thoughts?" Obi-Wan asked as the Republic's envoys returned to the Resolute. "You seem quite preoccupied."

"It's strange, master." Anakin replied as they entered an elevator. "This UNSC might have become our allies, but now...why is it that people don't want to take sides?"

"It takes courage and conviction to do so." Obi-Wan spoke. "And even if the UNSC wanted to fight alongside us, we'd have to do it on their terms. This is their territory, and we along with the Separatists trespassed on it. I believe that we made progress nonetheless."

"Well, optimism helps." Ahsoka added. "Remember the Lurmen on Maridun, Master? They didn't choose a side when the Separatists initially attacked."

"That is true." Anakin admitted. "Speaking of, we should report to the Jedi Council as soon as we can. They'll probably want to know about this and develop a plan for the future."

"Agreed." Obi-Wan said as they entered the Bridge of the Resolute, heading for the command holotable. As they proceeded to speak with Master Yoda, Master Windu, and the Supreme Chancellor, they didn't notice the UNSC and their allied ships moving to defensive positions in the background.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Start of War, Part Two

As the star that served as Cadenza's sun appeared over the planet's horizon, signalling the morning had come, Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer was surprised to find Captain Lasky and Roland were looking over simulated combat maneuvers on the command table, Lasky already dressed and ready for the day.

"Doing some war games?" Palmer asked.

"Just rehearsing some tactics we've developed to counter both sides should they attack." Roland replied, motioning to a hologram with several UNSC ships fighting a team of Venator-Class cruisers. "I'll hand it to the Republic, they've got some good shipbuilders."

"Why's that?" Palmer asked, peering at the holograms.

"The Republic Venator-class frigates seem to be more heavily armed and armored then the Munificent cruisers used by the Separatists." Roland replied. "However, that comes at the expense of speed, which is the main advantage of the Munificent. Plus, from what I could gather, Munificents are quicker to make, repair, and service. You could compare it to the US Sherman Tank versus the German Tiger during the earth's Second World War. Each side has advantages over the other in their own way."

"Hmm." Palmer nodded. "That's good work, Roland. How'd you learn all of that?"

"I may have accessed Admiral Thio's and Admiral Yularen's datapads in order to get us intel." Roland replied. "Order came straight from Fleetcom."

"I see." Palmer smirked. "You're a sneaky bastard, Roland."

"I aim to please." the AI replied. "Anyway, we've got our escort vessels, the Remembrance, and the Spirit of Fire on standby as well. If either side attacks us, we'll be ready at a moment's notice."

"Good work." Lasky said. "Roland, what's the status of our Sabre and Gladius teams?"

"All flight leaders are reporting they are good to go." Roland nodded. "Our Gladius crews are eager to see some action. They're already fueled and armed."

Lasky gave a nod as he returned to his work, viewing the details of the newest fighter in the UNSC. After the Uprising, which was what the Created AIs' revolt was formally referred to as by the UNSC, the UNSC recognized the need for a new aerial arsenal. The Sabre-4, the newest model of the fighter used during the Battle of Reach during the Human-Covenant War, was an exceptional multirole craft, but it had a few drawbacks, mainly speed and agility.

Which is why the Gladius was designed to support the Sabres and counter their weaknesses, and vice versa with the Sabre. It boasted a sleek airframe partially adapted from Covenant Seraph and Banshee schematics. With a dagger-like front, and engine ports designed like a Seraph's tail end, it was a fast and deadly interceptor. Mainly designed for quick aerial engagements, it was also an adaptable dogfighter.

Sabres and Gladius fighters, along with the Broadsword-5 multirole fighter-bomber, quickly became the UNSC's main attack aircraft, with Longswords providing as heavy bombers. As for the ever-reliable Pelican, the dropship itself had received upgrades.

Thanks to Covenant and Forerunner tech (Partially obtained from the Banished supply chain), the Pelican now featured energy shields and a sleeker, faster airframe. All in all, the UNSC Air Force was more than prepared for the next fight.

When that fight would come still had yet to be seen by many of the aircrews in the Task Force, however.

Lasky wiped his brow, and gave Roland the conn as he returned to his office to consult with Captains Cutter and Rileigh. As he exited the Bridge, the three Captains turned on the comms feed with Fleetcom and the Office of Naval Intelligence to discuss their status.

"And you are sure they do not want war?" asked the hologram of Mace Windu as he, Yoda, and Chancellor Palpatine learned of the Republic and the Separatists' intrusion into UNSC space.

"Yes, we are." Obi-Wan replied. "The UNSC merely asked us to remove our forces from Cadenza, and settle our fight elsewhere. However, they made it clear that they will retaliate if either side attacks."

"And can they be trusted?" Palpatine asked.

"I believe they can." Anakin replied. "Captain Lasky made it clear that the UNSC has technology on par with or that surpasses our own. If I may speak freely, masters, I think I have an idea on how to move forward."

"Go on, Skywalker." Yoda said.

"Both the Republic and the Separatists were told to keep their war away from the UNSC." Anakin said. "Any move made by either side could be seen as war. So the only good move we have is not to move. We wait to see how things play out and we'll keep ourselves out of war on two fronts." 

"Well spoken." Mace Windu nodded. "Hold positions, and await further instructions."

As the holograms faded, the Jedi returned to the viewing area, where Rex and Cody were monitoring the area.

"So, anything new?" Anakin asked Rex.

"Nothing yet, General." Rex replied. "The UNSC and Separatist fleets are holding their positions. Only a matter of time now before someone makes a move."

"And it won't be us." Ahsoka nodded. "Strange."

"What is it?" Anakin asked his Padawan.

"Those Separatist cruisers are in a new formation." Ahsoka pointed out. "Looks like they're going to attack, at least to me."

"She's right. they're in an attack pattern!." Obi-Wan nodded, peering at the ships, who were turning towards the UNSC Fleet. "Shields up! Prepare for battle!"

"It's not us they're attacking, sir." Cody said, pointing to the UNSC ships, which were moving to face the Separatist cruisers. "They're going after the UNSC!"

As alarms blared aboard the three lead ships of Battlegroup Alpha, multiple flight crews rushed to their stations and boarded their assigned Sabre, Gladius, or Broadsword. However, four of the pilots stood out in particular in Infinity's hangar bay.

Fireteam Crimson had volunteered to fly once the alarms sounded, and Lasky had given them the green light. Each Spartan in the team had performed quite well in the combat-flight simulators aboard the Infinity, and now it was time to put their skills to the test against their attackers.

"Laura, David, Emily, you all set?" Chris barked over the radio as he boarded his assigned Sabre. Though the Gladius was newer and more equipped for Spartan pilots, the Sabre was the base craft used in the simulators. Plus, the Sabres being flown by Fireteam Crimson were modified appropriately for a Spartan pilot.

"We're good!" Spartan David Crosse replied as the four Sabres took lead positions as they exited the hangar.

"Alright, we all know what to do!" Chris nodded. "Let's earn our wings, Fireteam!"

As the UNSC squadrons deployed, the Separatist Munificent cruisers deployed seven full squadrons of Vulture Droids mixed with Hyena Bombers and Tri-Fighters. As the two sides rushed to meet in the middle, aboard the Infinity's bridge, Lasky motioned to Roland.

"Yes, Captain?" the AI replied.

"Tell Fireteam Crimson that once we disable the Separatist flagship, their orders are to board and capture Admiral Thio alive. We'll send some Marines over to support once they're ready."

"Yes, Captain, sending instructions now." Roland smiled. "All ships are in position, and our allies aboard the Shadow of Intent are preparing Seraphs to assist."

"Copy." Lasky nodded as the Separatist cruisers prepared to open fire as they moved into an assault pattern. "All UNSC signs, this is Captain Lasky."

"We're going in. Green to engage."

As the leading Vulture droids opened up with a salvo of red lasers, scoring hits on a few Broadswords but not managing to knock any out of the fight, the Sabres moved in from above to engage the Hyena bombers and their Tri-Fighter escorts.

Aboard the Resolute, the Jedi, Admiral Yularen, and Clones watched with bated breath as the UNSC and Separatist fleet traded blows with their fighter craft.

"This doesn't look good." Ahsoka murmured. "The Seppies are attacking really...haphazardly, for lack of a better word. It seems to me that they just threw all of their fighters out there without any real plan."

"I agree." Obi-Wan added. "What is Admiral Thio thinking? Even General Grievous wouldn't attack like that, not so recklessly."

As they watched the UNSC fighters gain air superiority, the Infinity moved into firing position. As several Munificent-class cruisers moved in, a white pair of lights appeared on the Infinity's bow.

"What is that?" Anakin asked.

He soon got his answer as two Super-Heavy MAC shots from the Infinity tore through the lead Separatist cruisers like a hot knife through butter. Even the rarely-surprised Kenobi let his jaw drop at the sight of the ship be blown into millions of pieces from a single shot, glittering like glass.

Soon, the Dreadnaught was all that remained of the Separatist fleet as the Remembrance and Spirit of Fire flanked around, setting up a triangle-shaped formation around the Separatist ship.

"Looks like they're going for the kill." Rex murmured.

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan pointed to several UNSC transports flying towards the trapped Dreadnaught. "The UNSC...they're going to board that ship!"

As the Republic vessels watched, the three UNSC flagships moved in to settle the battle with one final move.


End file.
